Las 10 cosas que más me gustan de tí
by Frida-Psique
Summary: Cap 1: Es el segundo aniversario de Naruto y Sasuke juntos, Sasuke le escribe de una forma enloquecedora todo lo que le gusta de él. Las diez cosas que más me gustan de tí, Naruto. Sasunaru, un fic romántico. Cap 2 La reaccion de Naruto...
1. Las 10 cosas que más me gustan de tí

**

* * *

**

Hola chicos! ahora un Fic que al final me dí cuenta me quedo muy romántico, en fin, una de las cosas que les prometí en mi Profile, ya ven si cumplo ;D. Lo hice en una semana, mitad un fin de semana, mitad otro fin de semana. La verdad es que me gusto el resultado, me hizo sentir mucho este fic, me tocó mis fibras y disfruten :D

_cursiva: PENSAMIENTOS._

Naruto y Sasuke son creaciones de el Sr. Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**LAS 10 COSAS QUE MAS ME GUSTAN DE TI**

Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke soy el único sobreviviente de mi Clan, el Clan Uchiha.

A pesar de esto, no me siento solo.

En la opinión de los demás soy una persona fría y calculadora, y es verdad, así soy con todos con una sola excepción, Naruto.

Él nunca supo quienes fueron sus padres, creció como huérfano igual que yo, por eso a pesar de que somos tan diferentes nos entendemos tanto.

Recuerdo que cuando éramos pequeños Naruto solía mirarme a escondidas y yo hacía como que no me daba cuenta, los dos sabíamos que no éramos iguales a los demás niños, eso atraía nuestra atención el uno del otro pero nunca nos hablamos, teníamos complicidad sin palabras, raro, lo sé.

Ahora se que desde entonces le amaba.

Cuando decidí irme de mi ahora permanente casa _Konoha_ y permanente porque no pienso irme de aquí a menos que pueda sacar a Naruto como saco de papas de éste lugar, _de otra forma nunca podría sacarlo de aquí, _la única persona en la que nunca pude dejar de pensar y añorar fue a él, mi ahora amante, novio, usuratonkachi, dobe-amado. Cada minuto era tormentoso sin él, la gente dice que "nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes" y yo lo viví en carne propia, pero mi maldito orgullo nunca me dejo aceptarlo, un día él estaba parado frente a mí después de tres años de mi partida y entonces me vine abajo por dentro.

Me dolió tanto la actitud que debí tomar, hubiera preferido que me clavaran 100 kunais, uno por uno y después me desgarraran con ellos a haberle dicho lo que le dije, que se largaras que yo ni siquiera su nombre recordaba, cuando por dentro me estaba muriendo, quería llorar y correr a sus brazos, la impotencia que sentí solo podría ser comparada con otro doloroso momento de mi vida, entonces me acerque a su cuerpo _que siempre había deseado y que en ese justo momento estaba en la cumbre de mi adoración _y como pretexto de aquel gesto dije que le mataría, ¿¡como podía yo mentir así!?, pero no podía regresar, no aun.

Mi objetivo debía ser cumplido, esos tres años sin él no habrían sido en vano, y fue entonces que mate a aquel individuo que la sabia vida me obligo a llamarle hermano y pude volver a su lado. Ahora soy feliz con él, y él conmigo.

Por mas que traté de romper mi lazo con él, nunca pude, cuando cerraba los ojos siempre estaba ahí, con su gran sonrisa que me roba el aliento, sus ojitos centelleantes, sus 3 pares de bigotitos que le hacen tan singular y que me encanta tocar, y sus labios sonrosados diciendo "Sasuke-teme regresaras a mi lado, lo prometo-ttebayo".

Y ahora cumplimos 2 años _2 hermosos años _juntos, como siempre quise inconscientemente, como después quise concientemente y como siempre quisimos.

Ayer me preguntó: "¿Sasuke-teme que me vas a regalar?

Y he me aquí, escribiéndote una ridícula carta _nunca creí que llegaría a hacer esto alguna vez en mi vida_, ¿te das cuenta que cambio todo lo que soy y todo en lo que creo por ti?

Decidí por fin confesarte todo lo que sentí aquellos negros tres años de mi vida, casi puede imaginarme tu carita de sorpresa al leer todo esto, cada gesto tuyo lo llevo conmigo, créeme, no hay nada mejor en la mañana que un desayuno a base de ojitos de chinito de Naruto, combinados con un bello bostezo, un pucherito por mis insultos finalmente sazonados por una sonrisita traviesa, que me dice todo, cada mañana mi Naruto, me confirmas que como tu no hay dos.

Esa es una de las cosas que mas me gustan de ti. Eso y que me digas que me quieres aunque yo nunca te devuelva el cumplido.

Que me hagas hacerte Ramen, y como si eso de por sí no fuera un fastidio para mí, me hagas comerlo contigo _con lo mucho que me gusta el Ramen,_ ¿te das cuenta que todo lo como por ti?, eso me gusta de ti, eso y que seas tan inocente, el contraste entre tu yo de inmediato salta a la vista, el contraste entre tú y yo me encanta. El Ying y el Yang, somos tan diferentes pero tan parecidos a la vez, dos piezas de un rompecabezas que encajan a la perfección, complementándose. Eso me gusta de tí eso y que seas un dobe.

Eres tan dobe que no te has dado cuenta que eres el único que ha logrado arrancarme una sonrisa, eres el brillo en mi vida, sin ti todo sería una nube nebulosa, pero aquí estas y no hay necesidad de reparar en eso. Eres mi dobe al fin. Eso me gusta de tí, eso y que siempre te metas en los mas inimaginables problemas y situaciones, me gusta ir a tu auxilio, me gusta protegerte, que te encojas en mis brazos después de un incomprensible "Sasuke-teme", me abraces, me digas "la próxima vez yo seré el héroe" y que me beses y finalmente me digas "ésta es tu recompensa".

Eso me gusta de tí, eso y que me pagues los favores con tu cuerpo, eso me hace matarme de risa internamente, tú, intentando ser sexy, lo que mas me mata de risa internamente es que eso que parecía un intento muy alejado de sensualidad termine gustándome hasta el punto de provocarme. Eso me gusta de tí, eso y que cuando realmente eres sexy las noches sean tan hermosas, nunca estuve con alguien como tú, vaya que eres el ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente, no hay nadie mas seguro de eso que yo. TODO se te ocurre, y eso debo decir, es una de las cosas que mas me gustan de ti, definitivamente nunca me aburriré contigo, NUNCA.

Eso me gusta de tí, eso y que cuando te lo propones eres mas dulce que el pastel de chocolate y lo mejor es que eres esa clase de dulce que nunca me empalaga, quiero más dulce cuando se trata de tu dulce. Eso me gusta de ti, eso y que seas tan expresivo, dígase que gritas a la menor provocación, dígase que me encantan tus gemidos, jadeos y ruiditos raros, tus risitas, tus entradas "triunfales", tus entradas de "líder" _cuando no lo eras,_ cuando me dices "teme" y por supuesto tu tan característico "-ttebayo". Eso me gusta de ti eso y todo tu ser. Todo tú me gustas. Me gusta tu forma de pensar _tan distinta a la mía, _tu forma de actuar, tu forma de reaccionar ante la mayoría de las situaciones. Me gusta tu cuerpo, tus brazos, manos, muslos y pies me hipnotizan, tu torso es mi perdición. Tus ojos, tus ojos que expresan todo, me enamoraron. Tu cabello que cada día me hace reír en el baño, ¿como es posible que un cabello amanezca tan desordenado?, y lo mejor es que nunca te tomas la molestia de peinarlo, como me gusta eso de ti.

Tu olor. Tu fragancia natural es mi droga, me gusta estrecharte contra mi, enredar mis dedos en tu cabello desordenado, besarte, mordisquearte y por último respirar toda tu piel, tu aliento en mi boca cuando gimes no lo cambiaría por nada. Esa marca en tu centro, espiral que me gusta remarcar con mis besos, me gusta marcar mi terreno en tu cuerpo, marcarlo y que esas marcas digan a todo el que te vea que me perteneces, que eres total y completamente mío Naruto, eres mío física y emocionalmente. Mío.

Eso es lo que mas me gusta de tí que todo lo que me gusta de tí es mío. Me pertenece. ¿Que mas podría pedir?.

Te quiero Naruto, no tengo nada que regalarte que merezca la pena junto con lo que tu me das. Amarte y no dejarte nunca es lo único que te

puedo prometer. Nunca te dejaré. Porque tu eres lo que mas me gusta, tú Naruto.

* * *

¿Que les pareció?, muy meloso, ¿empalaga?, por favor dejadme un review! Me encanatan todos sus comentarios buenos y malos, todo se acepta n.n, soy nueva por aqui y espero que no se note :D.

Los reviews me inspiran asi que chicos dejadme mucha inpiracion por favor!

XOXO su amiga Frida

* * *


	2. Las 10 cosas que amo de ti, mi Sasuke

**UN MENSAJE**** CASI IMPORTANTE DE LA AUTORA XD**

¡Hola!, como podrán notar me tarde una eternidad en publicar este capítulo, la razón pues, que originalmente ésta historia había sido pensada para One-shot y pues al leer algunos reviews que me dejaron (Todos son hermosos, muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de escribirme (:) se me ocurrieron muchas ideas, y aquí las tienen jeje n.n. Espero que les guste, yo disfruté mucho escribiendo éste capítulo, por cierto, el último.

**LA****S 10 COSAS QUE AMO DE TI, MI SASUKE**

-Temeee

-…

-¿En serio lo escribiste tú?

-Si

-Mmm ¡No te creo!

-Hmp

- ¿Para mí?

-No, para el Naruto que vive al lado, te engaño con él.

-¡Sasuke maldito!

-Usuratonkashi

-¡Ves teme por qué no te creo! Pero nee, nee, ¿te cuento algo? ¡ME GUSTÓ MUCHO! Es muy bonito todo lo que me escribiste en esta carta me hiciste sentir deseado y muy amado, y no puedo creerlo porque, bueno tu, es que… tú no eres exactamente la persona más cariñosa que he conocido, por el contrario tu eres taaan…

-Hmp

-…frívolo, ¿Por qué nunca me habías enseñado tu "lado romántico" nee?

-Es vergonzoso.

-Sashukee –Corrí hacia los brazos de mi teme, me acomode entre ellos dedicándole toda mi atención, mi mirada, nunca sería capaz de contener todo lo que ese maldito me hacía sentir, el ascendente cosquilleo en mi estomago, el constante y loco retumbar de mi corazón latiendo completamente desbocado por la sabida presencia de mi amante, mi Sasuke, y aun con todo ese alboroto dentro de mí, saque un poco de compostura de no sé dónde y por fin le pude decir - ¿Tu de verdad me quieres verdad?

-Solo un poco –con eso bastó para decirle adiós a mi último remanzo de compostura.

-Déjame demostrarte que yo no solo te quiero, y no solo me gustan todos tus gestos, forma de ser y vivir. Yo te amo –No sé cómo, pero las palabras salieron, sentí el deseo recorrer hasta el último cabello de mi cuerpo, mi cuerpo que me pedía incontrolablemente la calidez, el calor de mi Sasuke, la respiración, su aliento, su cuerpo, TODO – **deja que te diga todo lo que yo amo de ti.**

Me acerqué a él y lo estruje contra mí, di de uno en uno los pasos que nos separaban de la pared más próxima y me apreté más a él, le hice sentir mi virilidad y mi existencia, después pude ver su rostro dubitativo y al instante la duda doblegada por la lujuria que yo había provocado jeje.

-Narutoo- me susurró

-Anda, vamos, solo dejémonos llevar —Sasuke me sonrió destellando en él el deseo de tomarme.

Pero esta vez quería que fuera diferente, yo quería tomarlo a él, yo quería hacerlo mío y eso conllevaba… estar dentro de él. Para esto sacaría todo mi orgullo y convicción eso que dicen Tsunade Obaa-chan y el viejo rabo verde que tengo.

Yo lo deseo de la misma manera que el a mí, yo también soy hombre.

Lo besé furtivamente con todo el amor y pasión que en ese momento sentía correr por mis venas, apretando y estrujándolo con todo mi deseo contra la pared. Sasuke correspondió a mi beso con la misma intensidad, ahora yo sentía con cada toque un alucinante calor, la piel de Sasuke quemaba en la mía ¡quería desnudarlo ya!

Como pude entre aquel ardor aprisionando mi cuerpo fui llevándolo hacía la habitación. Lo empuje hacía la cama, cuando estuvo tendido sobre las sábanas me apresure a subirme a él y abrí las piernas en torno a su torso en una posición que me permitiría tomar el control, entonces…

-Sasuke, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije hace un rato, lo de que eres un frívolo?—Dije entrecortadamente.

Y Sasuke solo soltó un respingo…

-Pues, es una de las cosas que amo de ti… tu frivolidad, suena descabellado, pero así es, así te conocí, se puede decir que es una de las cosas que me enamoro de ti porque cuando estoy cerca de ti ciento en mí como el entusiasmo se acumula y sale solo para hacerte sentir bien, tratar de hacerte cambiar tu cara de amargado, esa es la realidad, bueno eso y que soy medio hiperactivo-ttebayo jajaja… y como ya te dije así te conocí y así te acepte.

La cara de Sasuke iba cambiando conforme le decía eso.

-Amo de ti todo tu rostro, tus ojos, son tan diferentes a cuales quiera que haya visto antes, son tan negros, tan profundos, tan color ónice. Tu nariz tan sutil, tus labios delgados y de ese exquisito rosa… Tampoco es un secreto que cada que te veo me entran unos deseos incontrolables de tirarte al piso ahí mismo y rosar y mordisquearte ese par. Pero medio me controlo-ttebayo jajaja.

-Dobe, así debe de ser.

-Arg… el tener al kyubi dentro de mí tampoco ayuda, hace que me sienta feroz…

Sasuke hizo caso omiso de mi broma, después solo me miro por medio segundo y me atrajo hacía él para seguir quemando mi cuerpo con sus palmas y como medalla o algo así entregarme sus labios, que ya me pertenecían.

Me recosté sobre él y me acompase al ritmo de las caricias que mi pelinegro me proporcionaba. Le bese con lujuria desmesurada, lo toqué intempestivamente y como desde hacía rato estaba pensando comencé a desnudarlo, ya quería ver todo ese espectáculo, lo miré directo a los ojos dejando que mis manos actuaran, las bajé desde su pecho, lento hasta la zona sur, pero solo insinuándole porque quería ponerlo a punto de ebullición. Después subí su camisa blanca para terminar quitándosela, como adoraba la suavidad de su piel, y su color…

-Que suavidad— balbuceé— es otra de las cosas que amo de ti, tu piel tan suave y nívea y el cómo combina con la mía cuando hacemos el amor, esa es una de más cosas que más amo y me enloquecen de ti.

Acaricié su abdomen con uno de mis dedos, seguí el contorno de sus músculos bien formados y esas formas simétricas que bien se dibujaban en su pecho, todo esto mientras sentía un calor creciendo en la zona sur, tratando de salir…

-Ah Sasuke—gemí quedamente— Tu cuerpo, como lo amo, mira como me tienes—señalé mi creciente erección.

-Eso tampoco ha sido un secreto—dijo enarcando una ceja— quítate de encima y mira como me desnudo, ¿o prefieres desvestirme tú, bastardo?

Comencé lamiendo su abdomen y fui bajando al momento que tomaba su pantalón azulado. Lamí cada centímetro de su piel que iba descubriendo.

Sentí poder y se me hincho algo el orgullo al escuchar cómo le iba arrancando pequeños suspiros.

-Todavía te falta algo de ropa, anda quítamela para que veas lo que tengo para ti—me dijo retantemente.

No espere a que lo volviera a decir cuando me aveciné a quitarle lo último, le saque el bóxer con la boca y deje que mi lengua actuara traviesamente.

Me levanté un poco para aprovechar la vista y…

-¿S-Sasuke? amo de ti todo tu cuerpo m-me hace temblar…

Sasuke fue a encontrarse conmigo primero con un pequeño toque con sus labios pero después me tomó por la nuca con sus manos y me atrajo más hacia el profundizando el beso, sus manos indecentes comenzaron a frotar mi espalda y trasero, la ropa ya me estorbaba así que comencé a sacarme la sudadera, sentía tal desesperación que no supe en qué momento me quede sin playera Sasuke movía sus manos de un lado a otro en mi anatomía y de vez en cuando apartaba su boca de mi pecho para mirarme a los ojos, yo solo atinaba a frotarme contra a él, frotaba mi miembro a través de la ropa con su barriga para que los pensamientos y fantasías afloraran en mi mente, y así afloraron, sentí un ligero calambre recorrer desde mi miembro hasta las piernas y después dorso y brazos.

Tan pronto como pudimos los dos, nos deshicimos de mi pantalón, Sasuke desabrochó el botón y yo baje el cierre y adiós pantalón.

Mientras yo aun tenía el bóxer jugueteamos un poco con nuestros miembros, yo sentado sobre Sasuke pero no encima de él sino que, con nuestras piernas entrecruzadas comenzamos a subir y bajar lentamente rozándonos, lo mire a los ojos pidiendo más, mi cuerpo me pedía más y entonces… comenzamos a movernos frenéticamente.

-Ah-hh ¿Sasuke?

-C-Cállate y m-muévete.

-Es-scuchame por un momento…

¿Cómo decírselo? "Sasuke hoy yo quiero darte a ti" ¡NO!

-S-Sas-suke quiero tom-mart-te ahora

De un tajo Sasuke se había apartado de mí y me miraba con ojos furibundos y de sorpresa.

-Se que nunca te lo había dicho y también se que nunca lo has hecho así, pero desde hace un tiempo lo he estado pensando…

-ESTAS LOCO SI CREES QUE VOY A ACCEDER

-Sasuke por favor…

-Bastardo

-Sasuke por favor, prometo que seré cuidadoso

- Bastardo

-Sasuke, me amas, ¿no es así?

-Mhp, no me chantajees

-Por favor, te prometo que te va a gustar, anda…

Fui a con él y comencé a besarle, tome un respiro y baje por el mentón hasta llegar a su cuello, aquello que de repente se había apagado estaba comenzando a renacer.

De un tirón me deshice también de mi bóxer y lo tiré por ahí.

Me escabullí hasta su cadera tan hosca, tan masculina y comencé a dar unos mordisquitos por ese lugar donde después fui tanteando con mis manos mientras Sasuke se arqueaba y suspiraba.

Yo no necesitaba más, desde hacía rato estaba más que listo, agarré nuevamente la cadera de Sasuke y de otro tirón lo puse de espaldas a mí.

La sola perspectiva de mi pelinegro en ese ángulo me hizo arder de impaciencia. Me tomé a mi mismo y me masturbe un poco.

Tomé un objeto de debajo de la cama en el cual se podía leer "lubricante" tome una buena ración de aquel tarro y lo frote todo en mí.

-Saasuukee ya no aguanto, si no lo soportas solo dime y… y… **trataré** de detenerme

Agarré mi miembro y trate de introducir algo de aquello…

El teme ni siquiera se inmuto, es más parecía apetecerle más.

Empuje más, solo unos centímetros más.

-A-Ah Naruto… duele, pero-pero no te detengas…

En ese momento me sentí en la gloria, a mi teme le gustaba lo que le hacía, no podía pedir más, sentía completamente como la sangre me recorría todo el cuerpo, como henchía mi pene que se apretaba en mi Sasuke .

No pude contenerme más e introducí todo lo que hacía falta, la estrechez de Sasuke me dolía pero no me detenía, estaba extasiado de estar por vez primera dentro de él.

Vi como Sasuke se tomaba de las sabanas y las apretaba, como si no fuera ya suficiente, esto me hizo enloquecer más.

Nos movimos juntos, al compás, en un inimaginable vaivén.

Mi cadera se movía sin ningún freno, pero rítmicamente mientras Sasuke se tomaba a sí mismo y se auto complacía.

Nuestro clímax no se hizo esperar estallamos al unísono mi Sasuke con su famoso gemido ronco y sordo, y yo casi desfalleciendo, veía borroso y casi no podía abrir los ojos de los constantes calambrones y contracciones que aquejaban a mi cuerpo además el interior de Sasuke también se contraía dándole un masaje extra a mi miembro, me sentí tocado por Dios.

-Oh-h rgg… Naruto

Me desplomé completamente complacido y al límite al tiempo que Sasuke hacía lo propio a un lado de mí.

Descansamos uno al lado del otro, y no pude resistirme a la gran tentación de acurrucarme entre sus brazos, el ambiente era cálido me sentía muy cómodo y satisfecho, me abrase más aun al pecho de Sasuke y le sonreí, me sentía muy feliz…

-¿Sasuke?

-¿mmm?

-Amo de ti todas las sensaciones que me das a experimentar, y como aunque nadie lo sepa, cumples mis caprichos, esos pequeños detalles que me hacen sentir realmente que me quieres. Hoy hicimos algo diferente y estoy seguro que si alguien lo supiera jamás lo creería, este tipo de cosas me hacen sentir afortunado.

Cada que te miro, cada que te observo y veo tus expresiones siento como si me enamorara de nuevo, es una sensación tan indescriptible, tan hermosa.

Me siento diferente, completo cuando estoy cerca de ti, no creo que haya alguien más en el mundo que pueda llenarme de la forma en que tú lo haces. Justo ahora, me siento muy feliz, no creo que exista una persona más agradecida y conforme con lo que tiene que yo. Tus brazos son suaves y me siento tan cómodo y protegido aquí, no quiero moverme, no quiero apartarme de ti, no quiero…

Sasuke te amo tanto, te amo tal cual cómo eres, te deseo tal cual cómo eres quiero quedarme contigo hasta, hasta… el final, si es posible.

Sasuke, ¿tu quieres?

Ojala que sí, porque yo no me veo sin ti–dije antes de quedarme completamente dormido, tranquilo e inmutable entre los brazos y cuerpo de mi amado, mi amado Sasuke.

:D Gracias por leer! Ahora si ya fue el final jejejeje, espero les haya agradado, un review? Siiii? :D contestaré todos! :D

Fifi


End file.
